doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Alberto Bernal
México, DF |ocupacion = Actor Cantante |nacionalidad = Méxicano |ingreso_doblaje = 3 de abril de 2013 ( ) |medios = Teatro |pais = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA |demo1 = CharaVoz Nino Lahiffe.ogg |demo2 = Asta_Adolencete.ogg |demo3 = NGENFXKaworuNagisa.ogg |demo4 = SpidermanlAvengerEndgame01.ogg |facebook = Alberto-Bernal-Doblaje-246593752367503 |twitter = abernalg |instagram = bernievoice |tamaño_de_imagen = }}thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. thumb|230px|Creado por Eduardo454. thumb|230px|Homenaje al actor Alberto Bernal. thumb|230px|Homenaje a Alberto Bernal. thumb|230px|Tributo a Alberto Bernal. thumb|right|230px|Participación de Alberto como El Hombre Araña Spidey-SMFFH.png|Peter Parker / El Hombre Araña desde Avengers: Endgame en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel, su personaje más conocido. CharaImage Carapazón.png|Nino Lahiffe / Carapazón en Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. MateoElenaSecretAvalor02.png|Mateo en Elena de Avalor, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Nom Nom WBB.png|Nom Nom en Escandalosos, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Asta Blackclove02.png|Asta en Black Clover, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. 20180821050052!CyberverseBumblebee.jpg|Bumblebee en Transformers: Cyberverse. Bunsen.png|Bunsen en Bunsen es una bestia. Wasabi BigHero6.png|Wasabi en Grandes héroes: La serie. Miles Morales PS4.png|Miles Morales en el videojuego de Spider-Man. Elliot decker lldmm.png|Elliot Decker en La ley de Milo Murphy. Tintin.jpg|Tintín en Las aventuras de Tintín (Redoblaje). ExileMR.PNG|Victor Kohl / Exile (Booboo Stewart) en Marvel Rising: Guerreros Secretos y Marvel Rising: Persiguiendo fantasmas. Billy-ST.jpg|Billy Hargrove en Stranger Things. Jay - Descendientes 3.png|Jay en Descendientes 3. JacksonAevry.png|Dr. Jackson Avery en Anatomía según Grey (Temp. 14 - Presente). Anarky2 Arrow.png|Anarky en Arrow. TeenKyuta TBATB.png|Kyuta/Ren en El niño y la bestia. Haruo Godzilla17.png|Haruo Sakaki en la trilogía del anime Godzilla. Mr._Grouse.png|Sr. Quejón en The Loud House. Imagen5-0.jpg|Xander en Screechers Wild. Tamka-img.png|Tamka en La guardia del león. Tano-the-lion-guard-54.2.jpg|Tano también en La guardia del león. Kaworu_Nagisa_PERSONAJE.png|Kaworu Nagisa en Renewal of Evangelion (versión Netflix), Neon Genesis Evangelion: El final de Evangelion y Neon Genesis Evangelion: Muerte (Verdad)². Jason 416px.png|Jason en Turning Mecard (versión Mattel). ChobadoFurikiW.png|Chobado en Furiki Wheels Megavolt 2.png|Megavolt en Patoaventuras (2017). NickFTWD.png|Nick Clark en Fear the Walking Dead. TW Liam Dunbar.png|Liam Dumbar en Teen Wolf. Dilton Doiley Riverdale.png|Dilton Doiley en Riverdale. BUDDY_HOOKS_JC3.jpg|Buddy Hooks en El regreso del Demonio (Jeepers Creepers 3). Lucas 0b547de3.jpeg|Lucas en ¡Qué talento!. PatrickHockstetterESO.png|Patrick Hocksetter en IT (Eso). Kisuke Urahara (película 2018).jpg|Kisuke Urahara (Seiichi Tanabe) en Bleach. Jojó.png|Jojó Mineiro en Juacas. Att-LassCM.png|Att-Lass en Capitana Marvel. RF8Fernando.png|Fernando en Rápidos y furiosos 8. GRETAHenri.png|Henri en La viuda. Phil from Mighty Magiswords.png|Phil en Magiespadas. Thorax(Transformado) MLP.png|Thorax en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. Jack TQC.png|Jack en Corgi: Un perro real. AndyPandaWW01.png|Andy Panda en El pájaro loco (2018). Chico del Pórtico TJM.png|Chico del Pórtico ¡Oye Arnold!: La película de la jungla. Piking P.KingDuckling.png|Piking el patito en Picking y sus amigos. Kensuke Midorikawa Beyblade.png|Kensuke Midorikawa en Beyblade Burst y en Beyblade Burts: Evolution. ShiroKabuto MZI.png|Shiro Kabuto en Mazinger Z: Infinity. LSPC Helbram hada.png|Hellbram (Forma Real) en Los siete pecados capitales. Jafar (Magi - AOS).jpg|Ja'far en Magi: Adventure of Sinbad. Fyodor Dostoyevski (BSD).jpg|Fyodor Dostoyevski en Bungō Stray Dogs. Cosmo Imai (KA).jpg|Cosmo Imai en Kengan Ashura. Kuromukuro Tom.png|Tom Borden en Kuromukuro. EmonnSnow VioletEvergarden.png|Emonn Snow en Violet Evergarden. Kyouji-shinkawa-sword-art-online-ii-9.5.jpg|Kyouji Shinkawa en Sword Art Online II. Philly the Kid (CB).jpg|Philly the Kid en Cannon Busters. Marcus Lithos (SWORDGAI).jpg|Marcus Lithos en SWORDGAI. Philip (STJ).png|Philip en Sirius the Jaeger. Ban (7S).png|Ban en 7SEEDS. Theodor Eberbach (Joven).jpg|Theodor Eberbach / Schwarz-08 (Joven) en Schwarzesmarken. Kimura BSGGokudolls.png|Kimura en Back Street Girls: Gokudolls. DC - Babo.jpg|Bado en Devilman Crybaby. Watchdogman.png|Watchdog Man en One Punch Man. Chomusuke (Konosuba).jpg|Chomusuke Man en KONOSUBA -God's blessing on this wonderful world!. Crash_Bandicoot_Skylanders_Academy.png|Crash Bandicoot en Academia Skylanders. Lill_Klippen_Ronja.png|Lill-Klippen en Ronja, la hija del bandolero. TD Chuck Choice54-1.png|TD en Chuck's Choice. SnoreBear Enchantimals.png|Snore Bear en Enchantimals: Un nuevo hogar. CharlieOriganimales.jpg|Charlie, el caimán en Origanimales. TimothyOriganimales.jpg|Timothy, el jóven tapir también en Origanimales. DylanOriganimales.jpg|Dylan, la zarigüeya también en Origanimales. Alberto Bernal García es un actor de teatro, doblaje y cantante mexicano. Es más conocido por doblar a Nino Lahiffe / Carapazón en Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug, Liam Dumbar en Teen Wolf, Bunsen en Bunsen es una bestia, Nom Nom en Escandalosos, Mateo en Elena de Ávalor, Miles Morales en el videojuego de Spider-Man, también es la segunda voz de El Hombre Araña en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel desde Avengers: Endgame, entre otros. Filmografía Películas Tom Holland *Peter Parker / Spider-Man en Spider-Man: Lejos de casa (2019) *Peter Parker / El Hombre Araña en Avengers: Endgame (2019) Otros *Jay (Booboo Stewart) en Descendientes 3 (2019) *Ted Hinton (Thomas Mann) en Emboscada final (2019) *Att-Lass (Algenis Pérez Soto) en Capitana Marvel (2019) *Nick Sheff (Timothée Chalamet) en Beautiful Boy: Siempre serás mi hijo (2018) *Henri (Jeff Hiller) en La viuda (2018) *Morton Chase (Iain De Caestecker) en Operación Overlord (2018) *Davey Armstrong (Graham Verchere) en Verano del 84 (2018) *Clancy Gray (Patrick Gibson) en Mentes poderosas (2018) *Ethan (Clark Moore) en Yo soy Simón (2018) *Kisuke Urahara (Seiichi Tanabe) en Bleach (2018) *Elliot (Antonio Marziale) en Alex Strangelove (2018) *Lonnie Gregory (Harvey Guillen) en Status Update: Actualiza tu universo (2018) *Tracey (Mickeey Nguyen) en Zombies (2018) *Martin (Barry Keoghan) en El sacrificio del ciervo sagrado (2017) *Tony (Endy Arfian) en Los huérfanos (2017) *Google (Evgeniy Mikheev) en Attraction: La guerra ha comenzado (2017) *Patrick Hocksetter en IT (Eso) (2017) *Fernando (Janmarco Santiago) en Rápidos y furiosos 8 (2017) *Darcy (Shane Harte) en Chicas sobre hielo (2016) *Kennedy (Daniel Codd) en Handsome Devil (2016) *Max (Matt Jones) en The Late Bloomer (2016) *Operador de radio (Connoe MacNeill) en Jadotville (2016) *Max Doyle (Ryan Ochoa) en Mostly Ghostly 2 (2014) *Martin Yip (Paul Kwo) en Dios no está muerto (2014) *Benjamin Engels (Tom Schilling) en Hackers: Ningún sistema es seguro (2014) *Voces adicionales en After: Aquí empieza todo (2019) *Voces adicionales en El Cascanueces y los cuatro reinos (2018) *Voces adicionales en Cuando ellas quieren (2018) *Voces adicionales en Titanes del Pacífico: La insurrección (2018) *Voces adicionales en Pantera Negra (2018) *Voces adicionales en El Aro 3 (2017) *Voces adicionales en Reina de Katwe (2016) *Voces adicionales en Hasta el último hombre (2016) *Voces adicionales en Volando alto (2016) *Voces adicionales en El libro negro de la niñera (2015) *Voces adicionales en Victor Frankenstein (2015) *Voces adicionales en El apostador (2014) *Voces adicionales en Top Five (2014) Series de TV *Jojó Mineiro (Marino Canguçú) en Juacas *Dr. Jackson Avery (Jesse Williams) en Anatomía según Grey (temp.14 - presente) *Billy Hargrove (Dacre Montgomery) en Stranger Things *Dilton Doiley en Riverdale *Nick Clark (Frank Dillane) en Fear the Walking Dead *Nathan Miller (Jarod Joseph) en Los 100 *Liam Dunbar (Dylan Sprayberry) en Teen Wolf *Glee: Buscando la fama ** Darrell (Justin Prentice) (temp. 6) ** Barry (Michael Busch) (temp. 6, ep. 109) *Lonnie Machin / Anarky (Alexander Calvert) en Flecha *Lucas (Bruno Peixoto) en ¡Qué talento! *Med (Rollo Skinner) en La princesa blanca *Voces adicionales en Sex Education *Voces adicionales en Agente Carter *Voces adicionales en El mundo de Riley Anime Akira Ishida *Fyodor Dostoyevski en Bungō Stray Dogs *Kaworu Nagisa en Renewal of Evangelion (Netflix) Natsuki Hanae *Kyouji Shinkawa / Johnny Black en Sword Art Online II *Kimura en Back Street Girls: Gokudolls Tsubasa Yonaga * Kensuke Midorikawa en Beyblade Burst * Kensuke Midorikawa en Beyblade Burst: Evolution Otros *Asta en Black Clover *Emonn Snow / Aidan en Violet Evergarden *Marcus Lithosn en SWORDGAI *Fan 10 en Kakegurui *Bado en Devilman Crybaby *Soldado de la máquina B / Soldado de la máquina 6 en ID-0 *Theodor Eberbach (niño) en Schwarzesmarken *Watchdog Man en One Punch Man *Ja'far en Magi: Adventure of Sinbad *Tom Borden en Kuromukuro *Helbram (forma real) en Los siete pecados capitales *Lill-Klippen en Ronja, la hija del bandolero *Philip en Sirius the Jaeger *Dorakyano en Dragon Ball Super *Kaworu Nagisa en Renewal of Evangelion (Netflix) *Ban en 7SEEDS *Chomusuke Man en KONOSUBA -God's blessing on this wonderful world! *Cosmo Imai en Kengan Ashura *Philly the Kid en Cannon Busters *Voces adicionales en La magia de Zero *Voces adicionales en Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V *Voces adicionales en La canción perdida *Voces adicionales en El bosque del piano *Voces adicionales en Pokémon Sun & Moon *Voces adicionales en Sailor Moon Crystal *Voces adicionales en Rilakkuma y Kaoru *Voces adicionales en Baki Películas de anime Mamoru Miyano *Haruo Sakaki en Godzilla: Planeta de Monstruos *Haruo Sakaki en Godzilla: Ciudad al filo de la batalla *Haruo Sakaki en Godzilla: El devorador de planetas Akira Ishida *Kaworu Nagisa en Evangelion: Death (True)² *Kaworu Nagisa en Neon Genesis Evangelion: El final de Evangelion Otros *Shiro Kabuto en Mazinger Z: Infinity *Kyuta / Ren en El niño y la bestia *Electropescador F / Hombre 5 en Blame! *Mesero Amigo en Your Name *Voces Adicionales en En este rincón del mundo *Voces Adicionales en Mary y la flor de la hechicera *Voces Adicionales en I Want to Eat Your Pancreas Series animadas *Nino Lahiffe/ Carapazón en Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug *Bumblebee en Transformers: Cyberverse *Xander en Screechers Wild *Jason en Turning Mecard (segunda versión) *Bunsen en Bunsen es una bestia *Phil en Magiespadas *Piking el patito en Picking y sus amigos *Sr. Blob en Hotel Transylvania: La serie *Snore Bear en Enchantimals: Un nuevo hogar *Wasabi / Asistente Virtual en Grandes héroes: La serie *Mateo en Elena de Avalor *Maestro Gore en Vampirina *Nom Nom en Escandalosos *Benny en HOME: Las aventuras de Tip y Oh *Thorax / Street Rat (Temp. 6) en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad *Crash Bandicoot en Academia Skylanders *Sr. Quejón / Doble de Lincoln / Voces adicionales en The Loud House *TD en Chuck's Choice *Jared Shapiro en Las chicas superpoderosas (2016) *Megavolt en Patoaventuras (2017) *Elliot Decker en La ley de Milo Murphy *Tamka / Tano en La guardia del león *Rizzo la Rata en Muppet Babies (2018) *Charlie, el caimán / Timothy, el jóven tapir / Dylan, la zarigüeya / Voces adicionales en Origanimales *Chobado en Furiki Wheels *Howie Hiena en Chip y Potato *Voces adicionales en Calle Dálmatas 101 *Voces adicionales en Enredados otra vez: La serie Películas animadas *Pitón en ¿Quién perdió un panda? *Jack en Corgi: Un perro real *Mateo en El canto de las sirenas *Olaf en Cenicienta *Victor Kohl / Exile en Marvel Rising: Guerreros Secretos *Chico del pórtico en ¡Oye Arnold!: La película de la jungla *Teddy en Un jefe en pañales *SuperFan en Ratchet & Clank *Voces adicionales en La guardia del león: Un nuevo rugido *Voces adicionales en Deep, el pulpo *Voces adicionales en My Little Pony: La película *Voces adicionales en Ploey: Cabeza de chorlito *Voces adicionales en Pajaritos a volar *Voces adicionales en Lucky: Un duende con suerte *Voces adicionales en La vida moderna de Rocko: Cambio de chip Telenovelas brasileñas Bernardo Velasco *Enrico Montebelo e Luxemburgo en Belaventura (2017-2018) *Eleazar en La tierra prometida (2016-2017) Ronny Kriwat * Caifás (joven) en Jesús (2018) * Augusto Santero Sardes "Guto" en Apocalipsis (2017-2018) Otros *Judah (Rafael Awi) en Jesús (2019) *Márcio Pereira Borges (Jaffar Bambirra) en La trampa (2017-2018) *Rudá Sampaio (Kostantinos Sarris) en Los días eran así (2017) *Peppino (João Côrtes) en Sol naciente (2016-2017) *Jaílson dos Santos (Enzo Romani) en Rock story (2016-2017) *Sapião (Sydney Santiago) en La esclava madre (2016-2017) *Giba Valle (Jeronimo Martins) en Aguanta corazón (2016) *Ikeni (Victor Pecoraro) en Moisés y los Diez Mandamientos (2015) *Wolnei (Peter Brandão) en Mujeres ambiciosas (2015) Videojuegos * Miles Morales en Spider-Man Espectáculos * Peter Parker / El Hombre Araña en Marvel Universe Live! Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Art Sound México (hasta 2016) *Candiani Dubbing Studios - Audiomaster Candiani *Candiani Taxqueña - Bita *CineDub *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción (desde 2018) *Diseño en Audio *Distrito Music *Dubbing House *Globo *IDF *Jarpa Studio *Labo *New Art Dub *Pink Noise México (desde 2018) *Producciones Bayoneta *Producciones Grande *Ruido Records *SDI Media de México *Sebastians *Sensaciones Sónicas *Sysdub *Taller Acústico S.C. (desde 2018) Curiosidades *Comparte personajes con el actor Alan Bravo: **En Anatomía según Grey, Alan dobló al Dr. Jackson Avery desde la temporada 6 hasta la 13, mientras que Alberto lo dobla desde la tmporada 14. **En Grandes Héroes ambos doblaron a Wasabi, Alan en la película y Alberto en la serie animada. **En la franquicia de Descendientes ambos doblaron a Jay, Alan en la primera película, su secuela y la serie animada y Alberto en la tercera película. Enlaces externos * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Intérpretes